Fabulous
by Scythe122
Summary: A kingdom lost, a cross-dressing ghost found, and a bunch of buff naked men, this is the world in which our monk heroine, Angeru must live in. Prepare yourselves for the most fabulous adventure you have ever experienced!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Ladies and Gentlemen. My name is Scythe, and I am the writer and narrator of Fabulous. It took a little while but I was finally able to get my own story out to the public. I hope you appreciate, and so…let's start the show.

Chapter One: A Weird Situation

It was a warm summer's evening on the continent of Ouran. Our attention turns to a road that stretched for miles. On each side of this road laid a plain filled with luscious, green, fresh grass. A few boulders added a touch of earthiness as they etched around the landscape. It was summertime; and a cool breeze could be felt by wary travellers. It grazed their bodies with a feeling of refreshment and serenity. In the air was a full moon surrounded by stars. There was no need for lights on this night, for the galaxy has decided that no effort to see would be needed this night. The bright stars above, the warm ground below, one only word could define this perfect moment: romantic.

Well, if it were not for these two.

"Will you please put away that dress?"  
>"But it's my favorite dress. You know, it took the designer three years to figure out the style of the sleeves-"<br>"-I don't care if it took twenty years to figure out what thread to use! You're a guy. You shouldn't be concerned about women's clothing."  
>"You're just mad because I look better in it"<br>"Sigh…"

On a single cobblestone road walk two interesting figures. The living one is a girl named Angeru. The dead cross-dressing one is a boy named Hiro. This is their story.

"How long before we can rest Angeru?"

"What do you mean rest? You're a ghost, all you do is float around all day."

"True, but watching you walk around all day is making even me tired."

"Then close your eyes, we still have about 5 miles before we reach the next town."

"You know I can't do that," says Hiro as he closes in to embrace Angeru. Startled, Angeru

fidgets to get free, but is too confused by Hiro's warmth. Their legs cross, making Angeru grow redder and breathe harder.

"What do you think you're doing," said Angeru barley releasing the words.

"Mmm…" Hiro groans, " if I do that," as he brings the two of them closer, one hand slipping closer to Angeru's hips, "...how will I be able to see will I be able to see my reflection from your head?" says Hiro with a smile, his other hand rubbing Angeru's smooth head.

"Hey, it feels like a warm watermelon," says Hiro, kissing Angeru's smooth bonce.

At that time all creatures of the night turned their heads upwards. It was not in response to danger, but rather, a response to an abnormality. If they could understand, the animals would realize that there was a silhouette of a person in the air. Slowly, but assuredly the figure would fall from the sky, the moonlight acting as a spotlight as one sound could be heard:

"Buiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"BASTARD!" says Angeru as she lowers her leg from the air. After fixing her clothing, she continued down the road. Moments later, Hiro finally catches up to her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... you'll never find a husband with a fear of intimacy like that Angeru," says Hiro as he returns, a stream of blood running from the side of his head and a smile still on his face.

Angeru scowls at him, the look of a maiden mistreated. She continued on the road before her.

"A husband is the least of my worries," says Angeru, her nose raised and her eyes closed. She lowers her head, and with a more solemn voice says, "You and I both know what I am looking for."

"Yeah. I know," says Hiro, the smile slightly fading from his faces as he looks towards the stars.

The two continued to move silently as they approached their destination: Dove village.

Dove village was most villages on the continent of Ouran. The town was brimming with the faces of beautiful and content faces. And how could their faces not be gorgeous, when the town is famous for producing one of the most popular soaps available in Ouran? There was more difficulty robbing a bank than making a frown in this town. The town structure itself was very common of towns in Ouran. On the main road small buildings lined up from side to side, ready to sell to upcoming travellers. As one strode along the road there would be a split: one up a hill to the mayor's house, and another to the rest of the country side. It was almost as if the same architect built each town with only one thing in his mind: simplicity.

"So this is Dove village. I haven't been here in a while. Maybe we can buy some of their famous soap!" exclaimed Hiro, floating up and down vigorously, his hands clenched near his face.

"We are not here to sight-see; we are here to gain more information," says Angeru surveying the surroundings.

"Oh come on!" pouted Hiro, "They say the soap even has the ability to heal scars. You never know when that might come in handy," Hiro leans in closer to Angeru's head, "it could even polish that now seemingly dull hea-"

At this time the creatures of the day looked above. Not in danger, but also in the sense of an abnormality. Above the chatter of the townspeople, one sound could be heard.

"Buiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Well, excuse me for being a monk!" shouted Angeru as Hiro is sent launching once again.

All of the villagers turned their attention on Angeru; they gave a look that simply said, "What a violent boy."

"Eheheheh… nothing to see here," says Angeru, rubbing the back of her neck. The villager, not wanting to vary from their average lives, turned back to their activities. All except one.

"Excuse me, did you say that you were a monk?" said one young girl, carrying a basket of flowers. She too had a face that was shining with the results of the soap. Her face matched the sundress she was wearing, as well as the sandals and pig tails in her blonde hair.

"Yes, that is correct," said Angeru, turning her attention to the child.

"My mother is a monk as well. Though she is not as violent as you," giggled the child.

"Sorry about that," said Angeru, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I really am a nice person most of the time."

"Yeah, when she's asleep," interjected Hiro, finally descending back to the surface.

"Do you want to see the stars again?"

"No ma'am."

The young girl lit as Hiro finally reached the ground. She circled around Hiro, looking with large curious eyes.

"That glow… and that floating… you're a ghost おねえちゃん (big sister)!" hopped the girl in excitement of her realization. "This is the first time I have seen one up close!"

The girl continued to analyze Hiro. "You look so real. Your face doesn't even look like it needs the soap we make here."

"Well thank you," said Hiro, a bit of flair in his voice. "I'm glad someone appreciates what I try to do to stay beautiful," says Hiro glaring at Angeru.

"You're a guy and there is literally no effort in your change of appearance."

"Huh! That's a boy おねえちゃん?" said the girl, shocked at surprise. "But why is he dressed like a girl?"

"That's because he's an idiot," said Angeru, exasperated.

"A pretty idiot," says Hiro, doing a twirl in the air. Not wanting to continue the conversation. Angeru places her hand on her face. She then turned her attention to the child.

"OK, so you said that your mom is a monk? We were actually looking for a monk named Elsie Summers."

"That's her name! She lives right down the corner. I can lead you to her おねえちゃん. My name is Aya. Aya Summers."

"_Isn't this child too young to walking by herself and revealing all of this information to a bald stranger and a ghost?" thought Hiro._

"My name is Angeru. And this idiot is named Hiro."

"At your service Malady," says Hiro transforming into a butler, a silver platter in hand.

"Wow… I didn't know ghosts could change their clothes," said the girl sparkles glinting in her eyes.

"All ghosts have the ability to transform. The only thing we can't do is transform our faces."

"Wow…" said the child completely mesmerized.

"Aya," said Angeru, huddling with her, "be careful near this idiot. He may prove dangerous."

"Says the girl who knocked me near some cumulous clouds not just ten minutes ago."

"Oh, what's going on over there?" said Aya as the three crossed the corner.

In the middle of the road, a thirtyish looking blonde haired woman carrying a bag filled with fruit was being confronted by three grotesquely large and naked men. Their arms were covered in red tattoos, strikingly similar to the muscles of the human body. Even as they stood, their tattoos flex alongside their muscles. Only a long loincloth covered their bodies. Though small, an insignia could be seen on the cloth. It was the picture of three nude men in an interesting pose. A crowd of people surrounded the four, with each townsperson wondering what was going on.

"All right, lady how long are you going to stand in our way?"

"Oh my, as soon as you stop harassing the townspeople here," said the woman, her eyes narrow and the tips of her fingers near her mouth.

One of the naked men came forward, his body glistening as the sun hit his sculpted body.

"I am Seron of the Quad Kingdom, and this is a declaration from king Big Daddy Chest Hair himself:

All men women and children will be forced to remove any and all clothing. For those ashamed with their bodies, there will be a daily training session for the men and yoga for the women. Also these training sessions are not optional, but mandatory."

The three men then lined up.

"ALLES IM NAMEN DER NACKTHEIT (all in the name of nudity)!" chanted the men, forming an Olympic pose. The crowd simply stood watching, stunned by their so called oppressors.

"There is no way we are going to streak around naked!" Yelled an old man in protest.

"Quiet old man!" Said one of the warriors, knocking the old man the down.

"This looks bad… Aya, stay back," said Angeru, leaving the young girl behind as she made her way through the crowd.

"Oh great, more trouble. What do you want kid?" said one of the nude men.

"I want to know why three idiots are standing around stark naked in time square beating up old people? Hiro, what do you think?"

"Hmmm…probably on their way to beat up some children."

"Oh, they should be careful; you know those grade-schoolers are getting stronger every year."

"You think we're going to take that from a little kid and his girlfriend?"

"He/she's not my…" said Angeru and Hiro in unison.

"He/she's not a…" they said again in unison. Both, with blank faces, pointed to the other, "who were you talking to?"

"Enough with the games!" yelled one of the men, as he shoulder charges through Hiro.

"Yup they should be really worried about those grade-schoolers if they can't figure out that you're a ghost."

"Why you!" yells the other man, swinging at Angeru. When his fist hits only air, the man gave a quizzical look. "Huh, where'd she go?" questioned the man, as he looked around.

"He's on top of you idiot!" barked Seron.

"Hey… I think he was trying to hit me." Said Angeru, standing on the head of the buff man.

"He couldn't have been, you're right up there," retorted Hiro.

At this the man tried several times to shake Angeru off of his back, only to fail in vain. The other soldier tried to help but he was also ineffective. The series of attacks were dodged with ease by Angeru; it was like a child swinging through a jungle gym.

"17, 18, 19, 20!"

Angeru struck one man in the back of the neck. The other was given a swift kick a gut. Simple. Flawless. Effortless, the men went down.

"Leaving yourself open ten times in a row is dangerous for even the toughest fighters," said Angeru, placing her eyes on Seron. "And now all that is left is you."

Seron chuckled as he brought himself into a stance.

"You seem to be skilled brat, but don't worry; I will not go down as easily as the others."

Angeru sized up the man. "True," she concluded.

"I guess we will have to change that," said Angeru, moving into a stance. Waves of energy were flowing around her into the crowd. A feeling of imminent power could be felt by Seron.

"What in the world is this?" said the man cowering in his muscles.

"Let me show something really cool," said Angeru.

"EMON (sacrifice)!"

It was wonderful. It was righteous. A flash of light blinded depicted the transformation of Angeru. Hair rose from her head as her clothing changed into a cape, boots and hot pants.

"Hiro! Into the shell!"

"Right!"

Hiro flew into a giant construct formed by Angeru's hair, a structure that could easily make any man feel inadequate.

"Out ya go!" said Hiro as he knocked the three men into the sky.

"They should have known…" Said Angeru, as she pointed to the crowd, "forget nudity" then spun around, putting one hand on her hip, another in the air, "dress fabulously!"

"Oh my, enough with the dramatics!" said the blonde woman from the beginning of the conflict as she hit Angeru with an apple.

"Oww!" cried Angeru, changing back into her monk form. "Why did you do that for?"

"Oh my, a monk has no need for such showy events."

"Mommy!" said Aya running to clutch the woman.

"Mommy?" said Angeru and Hiro simultaneously.

"Yes. My name is Elsie Summers. And by the look on your face you must be Angeru. I guess we have a lot to talk about."

The two monks have met? Only one knows what will happen next. But you will have to wait for a bit. Until then, stay Fabulous.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys its scythe here again. I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Angeru and Hiro just clocked some muscly bound dudes and met another monk. Who knows what's going to happen ne-

Yeah… you can stop right there.

Oh hey guys, look it's the artist of the show, Ume. Wait a minute, what do you man I can stop right here?

I talked to the editors. They said your opening for the first chapter sucked and he wants me to do it now.

But I wrote this story. Who else but me could narrate it?

Yeah… they said you would say that, so…

_BANG_

AGHGHNGKRNKFNRK! SHE SHOT ME! HELP! SHE JUST SHO-

_BANG_

So without further ado, let's begin

Chapter 2: Fairy Tales

After the incident with their muscular foes, Angeru, Hiro, Aya, and Elsie decided to return to Elsie's house, a small wooden cottage near the farms of Dove Village.

"Thank you for inviting us into your home Mrs. Summers," said Hiro, examining the interior.

Inside the cottage den was a simple lit fireplace, a round coffee table on top of a rug, and a half circular red couch surrounding the table. To the side of the room were a large red chair and a small beige rocking chair. On the mantle of the fireplace was a row of drawings most likely by Aya, and above, a painting of Elsie, Aya, and large and robust man.

"Oh my, it is no problem at all. And please, call me Elsie." Elsie turned to her daughter.

"Aya, would you bring some tea for our guest?"

"OK," said Aya, running off into the kitchen. Elsie then shifted to the heroic duo, and gestured towards the couch.

"Please sit Angeru; you must be tired after all you have been through."

"Thank you Elsie," said Angeru, taking a seat on the couch. Hiro stayed in midair, continuing to analyze the room. Angeru began to notice how comfortable the couch truly was, and allowed it to envelop around her body. She let out a sigh of relaxation.

"It has been a while since I've sat on furniture."

"Oh my, I have to wonder how long 'a while' truly is," said Elsie forming a concerned face while taking a seat in the rocking chair.

At that moment Angeru and Hiro made a quick glance at each other, uncertainty filling their eyes. The room fell silent.

"Oh my, I could see it in your eyes when you were fighting; but I will not pry. You two can tell me when you're ready. Right now we can discuss why you were searching for me."

Angeru and Hiro continued to glance back at each other, waiting for someone to break the silence. Angeru decided to be the one.

"It's not that Elsie, it's just…we don't know where to start."

"Tea is ready!" said Aya, carefully balancing some tea into Angeru and Elsie's cups.

"Oh…" said Aya as she quizzically looked at Hiro's cup. "Hiro, can you drink tea?"

"Not the real kind anyway," said Hiro, brandishing his own cup of tea at the table.

"Wow… there are so many things ghost can do," said Aya with brimming eyes.

"Yeah, but this particular ghosts always chooses the least useful things to do," said Angeru, lightly blowing on her tea.

"Her words… so cold…" said Hiro, a coat forming around his body.

"Kya! ha! ha! So Hiro, how did you become a ghost anyway?" asked Aya.

"Well Aya that is a long story that children shouldn't hear."

"But I want to know. Please tell me?" pouted Aya, wearing the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"Oh my, actually," interjected Elsie, "that may be the best way for you to tell me about your tale. Just use some euphemisms. As a mother, I think I will be able to get the gist if it."

At this Hiro looked at Angeru. She nodded with approval.

"All right," said Hiro, "but you start Angeru, you know how to tell the begging the best."

"OK," said Angeru, taking a sip of tea. "Aya," she continued, pointing at the tea, "do you know where this tea comes from?"

"The Hill Kingdom! They make the best tea in all of Ouran."

"Did you know there is a fairy tale based off the Hill Kingdom?"

Aya shook her head.

"Well, once upon a time there was a king and queen who were very happy and very much in love. They loved each other so much that they decided to have a daughter. The three were very happy together, until one day the queen became sick."

"She had a cold?"

"A really bad cold. It was so strong that… she had to go away forever. This made the king and his daughter very sad. The king became so sad that he would do anything to end his sadness. And that is when he met a new queen. The new queen was very good at…making the king happy. There were days when the king could not be seen without a…grin on his face."

"What about the princess? Did the queen make her happy too?"

"Unfortunately, no. You see Aya; the queen had two faces; one she would show to the king, and the other she would show to the princess."

"Like two masks?"

"Something like that, yes. But the second mask she wore was mean to the princess. It was like she gave all her happiness to the king and none to the princess. This made the princess very sad."

"What did she do?"

"She relied on a friend," said Hiro, jumping into the conversation by transforming into some male clothing.

"Now her friend, her best friend in the whole world did all he could to help the princess keep a wide smile on her face. Even after her mom went away, they would run around, get into trouble and have as much fun as possible."

"That sounds nice," said Aya, completely immersed into the tale.

"It was but something bad happened. No one knows for sure why, but the king disappeared one night as well. Well, there was one person who knew, and that was the princess. She knew why the king suddenly disappeared. The new queen didn't like this, and so she tried to make the princess disappear too."

"That is so mean!"

"Remember, the queen has two faces, and one of them is not so very nice. But instead of disappearing, the princess' friend was able to get her away. Because they were such good friends, the best friend would say nothing to the queen that would reveal where the princess was. The queen did not like that either. So she decided to be mean to the best friend's family."

"I don't like this queen. Why couldn't she leave everyone alone?"

"We wish we knew as well. But the fact is that she did not treat the best friend's family too well. He was an orphan, so he didn't have any parents to begin with. All he had was his uncle. His uncle was very nice to him. In fact, he was…nice to all of the kids in the kingdom. But some of the parents did not like the fact that uncle was spending so much time with their kids. However, uncle was best friends with the king, so he was able to spend as much time as he wanted with other kids. But when the king disappeared, the queen told uncle that he would no longer be able to live in the castle. This made uncle very sad. And so he did something…very bad to his nephew."

"Something bad?"

"Yeah, he made his nephew do something he really did not want to do. Because of that, the nephew, the best friend, disappeared. The sadness of being made to do something he really…really didn't want to do turned the boy into a ghost. That is what makes a person a ghost; something really sad that they think about before they disappear. That is why there are not many ghosts around here, because when the people disappear in Dove village they are usually happy."

"Kya! ha! ha! Everyone in the village is nice to each other. But the bigger towns seem really sad though. Wait a minute, so Hiro how did you become a ghost?"

"Me…?"said Hiro rising into the air.

"It is because I didn't eat enough vegetables! And so when I disappeared I was so sad that I didn't get my fill of carrots and broccoli that I turned into a ghost, hoping for the day when I could have a real carrot to bite!" yelled Hiro, brandishing a large carrot in his hand.

"Wooooooooow!" said Aya, her eyes full blown in awe.

"Unfortunately," said Angeru, grabbing Hiro by the ear, "this veggie-happy idiot was scaring people, so when I found him I decided to take him with me."

"Hey Angeru, if Hiro is a ghost, how are you able to touch him?"

"Oh my, that is a good question Aya," said Elsie, taking another sip. "But it will have to wait for another time. It's time for you to go to sleep Aya."

"But I'm not tire- zzzzzzzzzzzz," said Aya before falling asleep in her mother's lap.

"Oh my, strange thing really, she always falls asleep at 9:00 pm. Well, while I am putting her in bed you two can set up in the guest room down the hall; there is a bathroom to the right of it."

"Can you tuck me in as well, Elsie?" said Hiro in a suave voice while transforming into some silk robes and holding a red rose in his mouth.

"Oh my, I don't think my husband would appreciate that," said Elsie with her hand to her mouth.

"And neither would I, Casanova," said Angeru, slamming Hiro onto the couch. As Hiro connected with the couch a ring of energy began to form around his belly, attaching to the couch.

"Why do you always have to use the binding on me at night?" whined Hiro, struggling to free himself from the couch, only to find himself being able to pivot and roll his midsection.

"Because if I did not, you would commit acts of indecency to everyone in this house and the one next door."

"True."

"Oh my, well I'll leave you two to yourselves. And Angeru, Hiro," said Elsie, a look of regret on her face. "I truly am sorry for what has happened."

"Yeah… so are we," said Angeru looking out the window.

TEA TIME HAS ENDED. Hiro AND Angeru'S PAST COME INTO THE OPEN. WHAT WILL BREAKFAST BE LIKE? YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT TILL NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT. UNTIL THEN, STAY FABULOUS!

No… my ending…

_BANG_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone, it's me Molly! Angeru and Hiro have spilled their life story to Elsie. As they rest their sleep a brand new day awaits them. Get ready because we are about to begin!_

_Chapter 3: Warm-Ups_

Early in the morning, Angeru, Hiro, Aya and Elsie travelled towards Elsie's farm. In one of the empty acres, a large man could be seen plowing the earth. His black hair flowed charmingly atop his head, as his throbbing hairy chest doused his undershirt with sweat.

"Hello Miguel," said Elsie, embracing Miguel passionately. "Miguel, these two are travelling guests, Angeru and Hiro. Everyone this is Miguel; he takes care of things around the house."

"You bet I do," said Miguel, as he lifted Elsie up with one arm.

"Oh my," giggled Elsie, trying her best to keep her balance.

_I feel sorry for the husband, _thought Hiro.

"Oh my," said Elsie, returning to the ground and adjusting her dress. "Miguel was going to plant this year's crops, but instead we will use it as your testing ground. But first…" said Elsie, turning to Angeru with lit mischievous eyes.

Angeru began to feel a chill down her spine; a chill that only occurs when one knows the inevitable will occur. It was useless to ignore the feeling; she has felt it several times in years before. Her heart began to beat rapidly in fear. Her throat began to clench, robbing her of air. With this in perspective, she closed her eyes, ready for anything Elsie would throw at her.

Elsie then began to grope and fondle Angeru in ways that should only be left to the imagination. Needless to say, Hiro blocked Aya's view with funny faces, while Miguel began to put away his tools in the shed nearby.

After ten minutes, Elise ceased her assault and Angeru, completely out of breath, took a few minutes to compose herself.

"There is probably a joke I should be making here, but Aya is present so I'll hold back," said Hiro.

"What happened? What happened?" said Aya frantically.

"Nothing, nothing…" said Hiro.

"I hate that analysis," said Angeru, fixing her clothes.

"Oh my but it is necessary," said Elsie with a smile. "You seem to be in excellent condition. You're much more flexible than most かんべ (kanbe＝appointee). Oh my, if anything, I would have to say that you have reached the level of はふり (hafuri=ritualist) by now. But for me to know for sure, I am going to test your stamina. Angeru, I assume you know the runway training?" asked Elsie. Angeru shook her head in agreement.

"Excellent. Please commence and do not stop until nightfall," commanded Elsie.

"Understood," said Angeru, digging into the ground. After a few minutes, a well-made trough ten meters wide lined the farm.

"EMON!" shouted Angeru as she unleashed her Awakened Mode.

Then, Angeru began to walk through the trough with her hips swinging from side to side. One hand lay on her hip while the other ran through her hair. With every turn she made, she swung her hair a full 180 degrees, while Hiro coached and cheered her on in his best dress and an air horn. What one could not notice from this scene was that while Angeru was walking the path, her feet did not touch the ground.

"All right honey, show me it. Loving it, loving it, hating it, made up with it, loving it again, took it out for a date; it wouldn't pay, hating it and turn! Beautiful honey, you are a star, you are a fierce Dragoz, wag you tail, wag it honey!" chanted Hiro.

"Mommy, what were those pretty lights right now? And why is oneechan walking all funny?" asked Aya.

"Oh my, that was りゅうぎ (Ryuugi=style); a power that is within all of us. It is concentrated within the hair of all creatures in the world. Monks, through meditation and focus can become one with Ryuugi, allowing us to utilize it with constructs we call Daruma. With Daruma, we can bring out the power with our partner ghosts like Hiro. This is a good exchange because unfortunately, the only way to control Ryuugi initially is to suppress our hair within our heads, causing people to mistake most monks for men."

"But mommy, aren't you a monk too? You have hair."

"Oh my, I gave up my monkhood when I got married to your father dear," said Elsie.

_A father that should really look into his marriage, _thought Hiro, continuing to cheer on Angeru.

"Hmmm… if mommy is a monk, does that mean I am too?" said Aya in excitement.

"Oh my, it is still too early to see sweetie. Most monks awaken at the age of 10. You still have two more years before I can make the analysis," said Elsie, patting Aya on the head.

_I don't think you should be checking anyone,_ thought Hiro.

"So why is oneechan walking that way?" asked Aya.

"Oh my, that is called a Runway Walk. It is one of the basic methods for monks to train their control of Ryuugi. By focusing Ryuugi on the very few hairs of the feet, a monk can push Ryuugi into the ground. But released Ryuugi rises into the air, so the idea is to push as much of it from your feet to the side of the trail you dig. This requires an excellent sense of balance, which is why Angeru is walking that way," said Elsie.

"OK I think I understand," said Aya, a finger in her mouth as she pondered.

The day continued on in this pattern. Angeru would continue to walk across the trough she ploughed, while Hiro continued to cheer her on. Aya went into town to get groceries, while Elsie "cleaned" Miguel in the shed near the yard. As night fell, Angeru began panting in the background, her body covered in sweat and her Awakened mode dissipated. At this time, the trough she waked upon had developed into a deep ravine.

"Oh my, aren't you the hard worker? You didn't complain even once," said Elsie, returning from the shed with Miguel.

_She clearly wasn't the only one working hard, _though Hiro.

Elsie approached a tired Angeru; she began to inspect her.

"Oh my, judging how well you walked that runway, I think I have figured out a suitable method of training. Within the week, I think that I will have you advanced to the next level of monkhood," said Elsie.

"I will have it done in three days," said Angeru, still panting.

"Oh my, three days? Angeru, what has you in such a rush?" said Elsie, a face of concern shrouding her face.

Angeru turned her head, unable to look Elsie in the eye. Comprehending Angeru's motions, Elsie sighed.

"Oh my, the young people these days," said Elsie. She turned to the field.

"Miguel! Please come here!" shouted Elsie.

Miguel came to Elsie's within an instant.

"Oh my, I've taught Miguel a couple of things about how to defend against a monk. When you are able to lay one hit on him, you can stop your training," said Elsie.

"All right," said Angeru getting into a stance. At that moment an explosion could be heard into town.

"Something is happening," said Angeru.

"Oh my… well I suppose you can challenge him another time. Miguel is pretty sweaty so I am going to go clean him off. Aya, you can go with Angeru and Hiro too. It should be a very exciting experience," said Elsie.

_Isn't that a little irresponsible? And didn't you already clean Miguel three times today? _thought Hiro.

"Ok I will wish you luck. Come Miguel, let's get you clean," said Elsie as Miguel carried her into the house.

While Miguel was getting clean, Hiro, Angeru and Aya went into time square. What they found was a strange sight. The three men they had beaten before had returned. And not only had the men returned, but they brought with them a massive cannon on wheels. As the townspeople ran chaotically in fear, Angeru, Hiro and Aya began to notice something strange.

"Why is everyone naked?" asked Aya curiously.

"They are just getting ready to go swimming. Come Aya lets go find you a swim suit," said Hiro, nodding to Angeru.

"OK," said Aya, as Hiro led her off to one of the stores. Angeru then began to march towards the square.

"Please stop! I like my clothes!" said one of the village members.

"Quiet! In the new world we are creating, you will have no need for them!" barked one of the soldiers.

"Oh look, the child-beaters have returned," shouted Angeru.

The three men turned from their victims and marched towards our heroine.

"Well if it isn't the monk girl. Or boy. Or whatever" said one soldier.

"What in the world do you think you are doing to the village people?" said Angeru.

"Didn't we say this before?" said Soren. "All will succumb of to the might of the Land of Quad! And with this EB-Cannon, it will only be a matter of hours before this town bows down toward Big Daddy."

"EB-Cannon?" asked Angeru.

"That's right. Our advanced researchers in the Land of Quad developed this cannon with the sole purpose of tearing people's clothes off. The powder loaded in the cannon erodes not flesh, but all known materials used in clothing. Of course, any lethal force needed can be taken care of by us, right boys?" commanded Soren.

"Yes sir!" shouted the two men, moving into position.

"ALLES IM NAMEN DER NACKTHEIT!" chanted the men, forming their trademark pose.

Angeru placed her hand in her face. "All right, I would to stay and talk but I have an adulterer to challenge tomorrow. So if it all the same to you, I am going to run you out of town now."

"We will not be taken down so easily!" said the three, charging at Angeru simultaneously.

"Famous last words," said Angeru, lowering her body.

One of the three men was quicker than the other two. With quick and prompt action, she grabbed him and flipped him into the air. Another tried to strike her, but using the momentum of the throw, she followed up with a kick to the chin. As the man struggled, Soren continued to charge, but the man who was thrown into the air came crashing down on him. Angeru then took this chance to flip the man who was still nursing his chin. Soren and his lackey were back up on their feet and went after Angeru, but she fell backwards towards the ground. She kick flipped the two into the air, causing them to collide with the one still airborne. Angeru wasted no time. She swiftly got back on her feet, and dropkicked the three men at once into the EB-cannon. Before the men even realized what was going on, they found themselves in the air, away from the crowd and Angeru. Farther and farther they flew, shouting, "NOT AGAIN!"

Slowly the crowd began to realize that their oppressors have disappeared.

"Hurray, this brave cross-dressing man has saved us from those bastards once again!" shouted an old man, his bottom bare.

The men applauded, the women gazed affectionately, and the old people continued to forget that they were not wearing clothing until the cold breezed blew by.

_But I'm a girl…_thought Angeru, wondering if her effeminacy would ever be realized. She shrugged her soldiers and said, "They should have known…" as she pointed to the crowd, "forget nudity" then spun around, putting one hand on her hip, another in the air, "dress fabulously!"

As the crowd cheered on, Hiro and Aya finally returned from the store.

"Look oneechan, I got a one-piece!" said Aya with a smile on her face.

"I am still surprised by how many different swimsuit names she knows," said Hiro. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah let's go back. I am exhausted from all of the run way walking," said Angeru, as the three returned to Elsie's abode.

_Hurray! Angeru made the town safe once again for clothing! Who knows about the next time? If you want find out Staaaaay Fabulous!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone, it's your favorite artist Ume! Angeru only has three days to defeat the Stud Miguel. Who knows what will-_

Now hold on a second right there!

_How in the world did you come back here right now? I shot you three times._

Don't you know? You can never keep a good writer down! Now I am here to get my introduction back. Fabulous is not Fabulous without Fabulous me!

You do realize I could just shoot you again?

That's why I came prepared! See this is a bulletproof body armor prototype! Even the army doesn't have its hands on this…wait a minute is that a…

_SIZZ_

AAAGGGGHHH! She has a flamethrower! It's burning the flesh off my bones! The agony! The agony!

So as I finish my own personal BBQ, let's begin!

Chapter 4: Memories

The day has ended and a new one shines upon our heroes. With the town returned to normal, Angeru, Hiro, Elsie, Aya and Miguel, find themselves on the empty farm land once again. Miguel brought out a table and chairs with an umbrella, while Aya brought out the tea and cake.

"Oh my, Hiro, you must tell me where you learned the recipe for such a delicious cake? If you weren't a ghost giving instructions I could only assume this would have come out much more delicious by your hands," said Elise, biting into a piece of the moist cake.

"It's nothing really; when I was younger I read it in a book about this village that was famous for their deserts called-"

"Um, not to interrupt, but why are we sipping tea when I should be challenging Miguel?" said Angeru, taking a sip of tea.

"Oh my…" said Elsie, taking a long sip of her tea. Several seconds passed by before she finally responded, "You can't start off the day without some delicious tea and cake!"

Angeru reeled back in frustration. Unfortunately, there was little she could when it came to an elder monk.

After the group had finished their tea and cake, Miguel brought out two sun tables for Elsie and Aya to sit in. he also began to dig a large circle around Angeru.

"Oh my, said Elsie sipping a new batch of Hill Kingdom tea, "The rules are simple: all Angeru has to do is land a clean hit on Miguel. If Angeru is knocked out of the arena, we will consider the match to be over. If you are knocked out Angeru, or if your awakened mode dissipates, you will have to play two penalty games. Understand?

"Yes," said Angeru getting into a stance, waves of energy flowing around her.

"EMON!" shouted Angeru, transforming into her Awakened mode.

"Hiro, into the Daruma!" shouted Angeru.

"Right!" said Hiro as he transformed into some male clothing into the Daruma. The colossal towered over Miguel, who stood with no fear in his eyes.

"Oh my, begin!" shouted Elsie.

At that moment Hiro initiated with a mighty swing of the fist. At that moment Hiro began to have a weird thought. Although he was a ghost, he was inside the Daruma, allowing him to feel to a certain extent the real world. So why could not feel Miguel's body under his feet. And that is when he realized.

"Angeru, watch out!" shouted Hiro. Miguel had slipped past Hiro's fist and was moving towards Angeru.

Angeru saw Miguel as she was keeping control of the Daruma. Closer and closer Miguel came, his movement's fluid as he slipped through the Daruma's body. With a running start, Miguel leaped into the air, preparing for a large kick just for Angeru. Keeping her cool, Angeru waited for Miguel to get closer. When the timing was perfect she leaped into the air, dodging Miguel's kick. Miguel's eyes showed no surprised; they were the eyes of a man who was not surprised, indifferent if anything.

Seeing an opportunity, Hiro rearranged his fist into a palm on the ground. Using his other hand, he rotated the Daruma into a sweeping kick aimed for Miguel.

And that is when everyone began to see it. Miguel's kick had finally hit the ground and began to create a ripple into the ground. It formed slowly; the rings lapping over the soil. The fluctuation caused Hiro to lose some control of his positioning on his hands. Hiro wondered how strong Miguel was as he brushed himself from his attack. Angeru was in awe of his power as well, but she knew she had to focus in order to keep the Daruma in effect. So as the dust settled she took a few minutes to re-assess the situation. And that is when she realized it.

"Hiro," said Angeru.

"Yeah?"

"I think that was a warning?" said Angeru.

"Yeah, I was getting the said feeling. The very fact that he did not strike at me means that he understands how monks fight. He knows that if you lose your concentration, the Daruma will lose control," said Hiro

"Correct. Also, because the way his trial is structured, he could have simple dodged your attack and stayed where he was. He's telling us that half-baked attacks will not be permitted, and I'll be the one to pay for it."

"Right. So what do you want to do now?" asked Hiro.

"Simple. Something a little more complex," said Angeru, prepping for another strategy.

"Oh my, those two are something else. They understood the meaning of one attack so quickly, and already they are planning their counterattack," said Elsie, taking another sip of her tea.

"Do you they can win Mommy? Miguel is really, really strong," said Aya, biting into a sandwich.

"Oh my, it will have to depend on their love," said Elsie. Aya became puzzled at these words.

"Really? But Angeru does not seem like she likes Hiro that much," said Aya.

"Oh my, I meant their live for fashion," said Elsie, making Aya even more confused. "Oh it seems as though they started again."

It was true; Hiro and Angeru had commenced to charge towards Miguel. Miguel stood stalwart, waiting for the duo to attack. But to Miguel's surprise, he saw Angeru on the Daruma's back. A feeling of admiration swelled within him. He commended them for their creativity.

"Oh my, riding on the shoulders of the Daruma, not only will make it difficult for Angeru to be knocked out of concentration, but it makes Hiro more mobile if he is careful," said Elsie.

Hiro made the first move; he aimed a sweeping kick towards Miguel. Miguel, thinking that the kick was a simple move, skyrocketed into the air up to the reach of Angeru. Miguel thought that he would see a look of surprise when his eyes met with Angeru's, but he was surprised to see eyes of expectation. Angeru met his eyes with a grin, as she descended from the Daruma. As she fell, with a single thought she released the Daruma, causing the hairy bond to unravel from the playing field.

With the Daruma gone, Angeru and Miguel were essentially in free fall. Angeru thought to herself that there would only a slight margin in which her plan would succeed; every second would count

Miguel was not going to give her the chance. As they descended he re-adjusted his body into a diving position and fell slightly faster than Angeru, the gap slowing closing in.

Angeru smiled once again, with opportunity knocking once again. As Miguel was once again in range, a silhouette of a man appeared between the two. Hiro had flown towards Angeru and Miguel after the Daruma had dissolved. Using his incorporeal body, he blocked Miguel's vision. Angeru would not let this opportunity out of her sight. As the three finally reached the soil, she roughly placed her hands on the ground to break her fall. But this was not the only part of her plan; instead of completely breaking her fall, she used the balanced she obtained from the ground to aim a well-placed kick at Miguel's shoulder, with Hiro still blocking his eyesight. Victory felt assured in Angeru's mind; unfortunately, the mind and reality view two separate things. Hiro was the first one to notice it; Miguel's chest looked more puffed up than usual. It was he because his lungs were filled with air. Hiro reacted as quickly as he could; his un-beating heart fearing that he would not be able to warn Angeru in time.

"Angeru!" shouted Hiro.

Hiro's nightmare came true; Miguel turned his head away from Angeru's approaching foot and let out a burst of wind from his breath. The gust of wind hit Angeru with force, causing her to roll away from Hiro and Miguel. Like a rag doll our heroine bounced on the soil. Slowly and surely, her world became black.

"Mommy, look! I found a Kitoz! Can I keep her please? Please?" asked Angeru at the tender age of 6; a small, furry, orange Kitoz in her arms. The Kitoz looked deeply into the queen's eyes, and then yawned deeply

"Of course you can honey. Isn't that right dear?" proposed Seraph, slowly blowing a cup of delicious Hill tea.

"I suppose," said Chai, signing some documents. "But what about the other nineteen Kitoz she has already found and brought home?"

"Well this will make an even twenty so that each Kitoz has a friend," said the queen.

"I do not think any of the Kitoz could be friends with…what did she name him? Thomas?"

"Oh Thomas is just a little misunderstood by the other Kitoz," said the queen, inviting Angeru to rest in her lap."

"When you are not a Kitoz and actually a large Tigoz, misunderstandings are commonplace. I still do not understand how she brought him home?" explained the king.

"That's because all the felines in the world know that my little Angie loves them. Isn't that right Angeru?" said the queen rubbing her cheeks onto Angeru's, making her laugh.

"But I don't want the future queen of the Hill Kingdom to be known as the "Kitoz Queen," said the king.

"Chai," said the queen, handing her cup to a maid nearby and placing Angeru with her Kitoz down. "I will not allow you to deny our daughter to deny her own sense of style for appearances," scolded Searph. "Clearly Angeru has found her sense of style within cats, do you and what would happen if we told her she had to give them away to be more like a queen? Do you?"

"She will be upset?" answered the king timidly.

"Well of course, but most importantly she will not be her; Angeru would not be Angeru if she could not live in her own style," said the queen solemnly. She patted Angeru on the head. "If everyone in the world would live by their own style and dress themselves in what they deem fashionable, don't you think the world would be a better place?"

"Well, I suppose so dear," said the king.

"Well I know so," said Seraph. She bent her knees and met Angeru's eyes. "Don't ever let the world stylize you Angeru; stylize the world in what you think is fashionable, OK."

Angeru nodded her head. "Don't worry mommy, I promise."

"Also watch out for male harems."

"Huh?" asked Angeru.

"I said 'Elsie add more veil-cherum.' That should be enough to wake up- oh Angeru you are awake!" said Hiro, now sporting a doctor's lab coat and glasses.

"Oh my, we were worried that you would never wake up," said Elsie bringing in some tea.

Angeru found herself lying in the bed Elsie had provided her to sleep in when they first arrived into town. A cold towel cooled her forehead.

"Oneechan!" cried Aya, running to Angeru's side, sobbing all over the sheets. "When you and Miguel were falling and the he let out that big wind, and flew so far away…"

"I see so that's what happened," said Angeru keeping her head down.

"Oh my do not beat yourself up about it child. You showed a lot of intuition and tact today. I suppose we will leave your penalty games for tomorrow morning then?" asked Elsie. "Come now Aya, we should leave those two alone for now."

"OK," said Aya wiping away her tears.

As the two went into the kitchen, Hiro transformed into a simple dress. "How do feel?" inquired Hiro.

"Like I was just knocked unconscious by the breath of an adulterous farmer," joked Angeru, drinking the tea that Elsie provided.

"We still have two more shots to take him down," said Hiro.

"I suppose, but that still may not be in enough time. Knowing **that woman**, she may have already moved up the date for the congregation," said Angeru.

"What choice do we have? If we do not complete the next level of training, there is no way we will be able to take her down," said Hiro.

"True. Hey Hiro, do you remember what my favorite animal is?" asked Angeru.

"I wish you would forget. I am simply glad that we have not run into any Kitoz yet," said Hiro. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just a nostalgia attack."

_The dynamic duo was defeated? And Angeru really loves her felines. Who knows what tomorrow will bring? Until then everyone-_

Stay Fabulous…

_SIZZ_

AGHGHGH! It still causes so much indescribable pain!

_Tee-Hee, never cut me off! Until next time, staaaaaaaaay fabulous!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everyone we are back again! Angeru and Hiro have been beaten by Miguel. They only have two chances left to beat him. And now, they will have to play a penalty game. Who knows what will happen? _

Now hold on right there! I refus-

_BOOM_

You didn't even give me a chance to respond!

Tee-hee! Without further ado, let's begin!

Chapter 5: Beneficial Penalties

The next morning started with Angeru and Hiro came down from the stairs of Elsie's house. As they descended into the kitchen, Elsie was shocked to see Hiro, with his lab coat and glasses still on, completely restricted by hoops of light.

"Oh my, what happened?" asked Elsie, putting down her cup.

"The doctor here found himself in my room a little too long, and so I have to give him some of his own medicine," said Angeru, pouring herself some tea.

"But Angeru," said Hiro gliding closer to Angeru, his face ever so close to hers, "it's your fault for being that cute while you're sleeping." A flush of red rose over Angeru's face.

"Don't say such silly things in the morning," stammered Angeru, as she mentally tightened the bands of light around Hiro.

"Worth it," said Hiro, apparently being suffocated.

"Oh my, the bonds between a monk and her ghost," said Elsie finishing off the rest of her tea. She rose from her seat at the table and started for the door. "Well, when you finish your tea Angeru, meet me outside. You still have to do your penalty games."

"Any idea what this game may entail?" said Hiro, whipping himself a ghostly cup of tea.

"No idea" said Angeru waving her hand in a circular fashion. The bands of light that were once around Hiro began to dissipate. "But if they are anything like the penalty games the monks that took me in gave, they should be surprising."

"From what you've told me before, that does not sound too promising," said Hiro as he transformed into a yellow dress and yellow flowing hair to match. "Are you sure it was a good idea to come to Elsie? There were other monks in the vicinity that didn't have a six foot farmer to deal with."

"No one else would do for the next advancement in training. If we want to meet our deadline, Elsie has to be the one to train me."

"You still haven't told even told me how you found out about her secret."

"That's because the person who told me swore me to secrecy."

"Is it a guy?"

"I'm not going to be interrogated at breakfast."

"Is it a girl?"

"Why do you even care?

"Oh…so it is a girl. Is she prettier than me?" asked Hiro, placing his hands on his hips.

"You know I don't swing that way, and guys aren't supposed to be pretty," said Angeru, slightly annoyed.

"Well someone has to bring some femininity into this group, and it sure won't be the one whose head reflected moon light yesterday!" yelled Hiro.

At that moment Miguel, who was tending to the fields wiped the sweat from his brow and turned his head to the air. Not as a reaction to danger, but in a sense of curiosity. The cowoz, in a feat most would deem impossible, raised themselves on their hind legs and gazed at the cloudless sky. The pigoz quit stuffing their faces to look above as a yellow streak soared through the air. Only one sound could be heard.

"!"

Aya came crashing down the stairs to see the conflict in the kitchen.

"What happened I heard a sound and… Oneeesan, you're OK!" said Aya, as she ran across the kitchen and hugged Angeru.

"Yeah I'm fine. You didn't think a little gust of wind would be too much to take me out did you?

"But it looked like it hurt so much," said Aya tears staring to swell up in her eyes. And then you wouldn't wake up and …and…Miguel is such a meanie! I'm going to make him apologize," said Aya triumphantly, marching towards the door.

"Now hold on there" said Angeru, picking up Aya. Miguel was just playing his part in all of this. If he wasn't going to attack me it would be someone else in the future. See, your big sister is fine. It's going to take less than that for me to go away."

"OK," said Aya, beginning to calm down.

"Oh my, Angeru, please report for duty!" called Elsie outside the house.

"Looks like it's time for me to play some games," said Angeru walking with Aya to the fields.

"All right Angeru, the task is simple, but first we are going to need Hiro. Where is he by the way?" asked Elsie.

At that moment a loud shrill could be heard from the distance. Hiro came crashing down to the field. Being a ghost, no actual damage was done, but Hiro decided to make the scene realistic and added a dusty cloud around him. Aya stared in awe.

"Oh my, perfect. Angeru, your penalty for not defeating Miguel will be to hug Hiro for one hour."

Angeru gave a gaze of despair and confusion.

"Forgive me if I do not understand why."

"Oh my, forgiveness is not required. Part of a monk's life is to figure out the style of all things."

It took all Angeru could to hide her irritation, but she managed to get away with only a frown. "Understood."

"And I mean hugging, no strangling to death. Otherwise I will add another hour," said Elsie.

Angeru then approached Hiro and commenced to embrace him.

"Oh no," said Hiro, his face turning red and frantic. "Angeru, not here, there are children watching."

"You will pay for any antics later," threatened Angeru.

"But Angeru…if we do this and that…you have to promise to take responsibility," said Hiro, doting on his fingers.

"The only thing I will be taking responsibility for is your second obituary!" said Angeru, tightening her grip around her.

"But…then…I can never …become a bride!" said Hiro his back bent in a V-shape.

"Oh my, that is another hour Angeru," said Elsie, shaking her head in disappointment.

Angeru sighed, and loosened her grip on Hiro. He breathed out a ghastly fog of air in relief. Several minutes passed as Hiro and Angeru paced around the field.

"This better not rumple my dress," said Hiro.

"You're a ghost; anything you create around you can be altered by you at will," said Angeru coldly.

"It is the principle of the matter. Besides, it is too troublesome to fix a new design. By then I will want a new dress to wear and since you never take me to the store…" whined Hiro.

"That's because you keep going into the women's section," sighed Angeru. A couple of more moments passed between the two.

"So you do have any idea why she wanted you to do this?" asked Hiro.

"Apparently I need to figure out your style."

"Who knows my style better than you?" asked Hiro.

"Anyone we still care about, probably no one. Although…" said Angeru, adjusting herself into a more comfortable holding position, "I wonder if I truly do know you. I mean, since when have you been into cross-dressing? You weren't like this before."

"It's not a thing; I've always loved to cross-dress," answered Hiro. "Why do you think you always found me in your mother's closet whenever we used to play hide-and-seek?"

"Huh, well that explains a lot," said Angeru, a surprised look on her face.

"And also what about the time…" continued Hiro.

As Angeru and Hiro continued to talk, a satisfied look spread across Elsie's face.

"Oh my, it seems to be they are starting to understand," said Elsie to Miguel.

"Indeed," said Miguel continuing to reap the earth. "Should I go a little easier on them next time?"

Elsie shook her head. "Monks do not get stronger from shortcuts or easy lessons. Although I agreed to only teach them for three days…**the next couple of penalties will be hell!" **said Elsie, a demonic look crossing over her face.

"Uh… Elsie? Your other face is showing," said Miguel.

"Oh my," said Elsie, her content face returning. "Sorry about that."

The eventually Hiro and Angeru found that their two hours had been completed.

"Oh my, are you ready for the next penalty?" said Elsie.

"Does it involve anymore foreplay? I don't think my innocent little heart can take anymore," said Hiro.

"Oh my, this one resembles training a bit more. Angeru you are to do a handstand for one hour. If you lose your balance it will be another hour," said Elsie.

"Understood," said Angeru, as she commenced to stand on her hands.

"Hmm…while you are at it," said Elsie. "Aya was going into town with a friend on their way to school."

"School?" said Hiro.

"Townsfolk are educated by a local service instead of being individually tutored. Since we were only around kids from the palace, it's no surprise if this is the first time you have heard of it," said Angeru.

"Oh," said Hiro.

"With that in mind, please go accompany her just in case. Naturally I expect Hiro to tell me if you happen to lose your balance," said Elsie.

"Mam yes mam!" said Hiro, changing into a military uniform.

"Excellent. Come right back after the escort," said Elsie.

The three went off into town, where they met a girl with black hair wearing a blue dress.

"Collete!" said Aya, running to hug her friend.

"Aya!" said Collete, accepting the hug graciously.

"I want you to meet my oneechans, Angeru and Hiro," said Aya.

"Hiro? But that's a boy's name." said Collete.

"Oh, that's because Hiro is an oniichan who dresses like an oneechan. That makes him one too."

"Oh…I see," said Collete smiling.

Angeru placed their hand on her face, making sure to keep her balance with the other. "So are you two ready for school?"

"Yup, let's go," said Aya.

The four continued their way through the town square. Of course there were some townspeople took a chance to look at the Angeru walking while doing a handstand. But, because of all of the crazy events that have occurred before, the townspeople left their curiosity at only a glance, and continued on their way.

"Angeru we're here!" said Aya, as the four approached a fence. There were several children running within the gates waiting for class to start.

"Have fun you two!" said Hiro as the two waved goodbye. Tears began to form within Hiro's eyes. "They grow up so fast."

"Hey Hiro, how much time do I have before I can use my legs?" said Angeru.

Hiro materialized a clock. "About fifteen more minutes. By the way, have you figured out the mysteries as to why you have to be upside down?"

"I think so," said Angeru. "This seems to be the reverse of the Runway Walk exercise," said Angeru.

"How so?" asked Hiro.

"Well… oh no," said Angeru. Her face took on an annoyed position as three large men entered the scene.

"Oh no not these idiots," said Hiro.

"Oh yes these idiots indeed," said one of the men.

Hiro and Anger found themselves confronted by Soren and his two lackeys.

"How do you shooting starts keep surviving being knocked in the air anyway?" said Angeru.

"Don't give us such a misleading name!" barked the three in unison.

"And here I was hoping that we could go shopping before we had to head back. All right Angeru let's whip these three… Angeru?" said Hiro.

Hiro was shocked to see Angeru breathing hard. Her arms were jittering, as if they were about to give way. Beads of sweat ran down her face.

"This doesn't look too good," said Angeru.

_Angeru seems to be in trouble! How is she going to fight off three naked men while upside down! We will have to see until next time. Staaayyyy Fabulous!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello everyone we are back again. Angeru is all hot and sweaty and surrounded by three buff guys! How scandalous! Let's see how our hero can get out of this sticky situation._

_Chapter 6: The situation_

The situation looked bleak as Hiro continued to call out to Angeru.

"Angeru?" said Hiro out of worry.

Angeru breaths continued to take longer intervals. Dark underlines began to from under her eyes.

"Now as I was saying…we will not sit idly by as you continue to insult us, right boys?"

"Sir Yes sir!" said the other two in triumph.

"Why do you never call to your men by name anyway?" asked Hiro.

"That is because…," said Soren, his mind deep in thought as he searched for their names in his memory. "Actually, what are your names anyway?"

The men stared back at their commanding officer in shock.

"Sir, I am Torsten and this is Marcel. How could you forget our names?" asked Torsten.

"Men, I have many men serving under me. I cannot be held responsible for not being able to remember their names," said Soren.

"Um… sir? We are the only ones who work under you," said Marcel.

"Yeah, and we went to military school together!" said Torsten in retort.

Soren began sweating bullets as the situation looked dire.

"Now men…what we have is much greater than a simple military binding. We are not just comrades. Not simply men in the strong fight towards nudity for all. We… are…friends! And friends share a sacred bond, one that is not bound by nomenclature. My silent commands just show how well we truly know each other! So…" said Soren stretching out his hand to Torsten and Marcel. "Follow me, to a world of nudity."

"He doesn't actually think that they are going to believe that mess of a lie, does he?" whispered Hiro to Angeru.

The scene was filled with emotion. Both Torsten and Marcel eyes were glazed with the warmth of salty tears. On their knees they bowed towards their charismatic leader for forgiveness.

"Oh sir! How could we ever doubt you?" cried Torsten.

"My brethren, there was no harm," said Soren, a glint within his eye.

"You shame us with your modesty!" cried the two lackeys.

"Then join me my men, and let us show these two ruffians who we really are," roared Soren.

"Sir Yes sir!" said the men in unison. They moved into position with Soren, forming their Olympic pose.

"ALLES IM NAMEN DER NACKTHEIT!" They shouted triumphantly.

Although he was a ghost and technically floating, it took all Hiro had to stop himself from falling over.

_OK…, _thought Hiro. _But forget what these idiots are up to. The real problem is that Angeru is exhausted, these guys couldn't possibly be in better shape, and the only thing I can do is look awesome in these clothes. What to do? What to do? I got it!_

"Wait a minute guys," said Hiro putting up his best puppy eyes, his dress flowing within the wind. "You wouldn't start a fight in front of a cute girl, would you?"

"Hah! As if we would fall for such treachery! Right men, men?" said Soren, as he found his lackeys on their knees with tears flowing from their face.

"What kind of men are we? About to show this innocent girl the horrors of revenge and violence!" sobbed the duo.

"Men, clearly this is the ghost boy that we have already fought before!" yelled Soren.

"Well…" said the men taking a closer look. "She does look pale."

_I'm surrounded by idiots, _thought Soren.

_Only one more minute, _thought Hiro.

Torsten and Marcel huddled up together for about a minute, and finally came to a conclusion.

"Sir it has taken some time, but we have finally concluded that this is indeed not a girl," said Torsten as Marcel nodded in agreement.

"And…?" asked Soren completely irritated.

"We have also concluded that he is also a ghost," the duo responded.

"Excellent. On with the killing," said Soren as he turned to face Hiro and Angeru.

Soren's irritation continued as he found his face smashed by the bottom of Angeru's shoe. Walking awkwardly, Angeru was finally back on her feet as Soren crashed into his lackeys.

"Thanks Hiro, for keeping them at bay for ten minutes," said Angeru.

"Trust me, it wasn't that difficult with these three," said Hiro. "Send them flying faster this time, before there is any more character development."

"How dare you mock our backgrounds!" said the three in unison, racing to get back up and attack Angeru.

"Hiro, we may have to go with Plan Shameless," said Angeru, still breathing hard.

"Really? But you hate Plan Shameless," said Hiro.

"I am really exhausted right now, and this dangerous training technique is only the second penalty. I do not want to know the penalty for us taking so long," said Angeru.

"That's a good point," said Hiro, commencing to fly towards the Shooting Stars. As soon as he was within distance, he began to take a deep breath, and let out came an ear deafening screech.

"Kyyyaaaaah! Perverts! Perverts! Someone help! These perverts flipped up my skirt!" yelled Hiro as he veiled a schoolgirl outfit around him.

Unfortunately for Soren and his pals, the area in which they were fighting was local. Although the students were inside for class, the homes bordering the school field could hear Hiro's scream with ease. And as though on cue, the nearby villagers came, to save this pseudo damsel in distress.

"What in the world has happened?" said one village lady.

"Those guys are perverts! They flipped that poor girl's skirt!" said another villager.

"How dare you do such a thing!" snapped one old lady.

"Yeah!" said a man as the village people began to close in on the trio.

"Now hold on everyone. Just wait a second. There hasn't been any skirt flipping!"

"Liar!" cried Hiro, large tears pouring down his face. "He did it while stroking that mustache of his!"

"My word! You shameless excuse for a man! She's just a school girl," said the old woman.

"And that mustache does look pretty dastardly," said an old man.

"Wow boss I didn't think you were capable of such a crime," said Torsten.

"I've lost all respect for you," said Marcel, shaking his head.

"Don't you start believing in this lie as well! You were here! Now start moving these townsfolk out of the way!" countered Soren.

"Boss do you see this crowd? The social situation is simply not on our side," said Torsten.

"He's right, nothing short of a public apology is going to re-salvage your image," said Marcel.

"I am surrounded by idiots. Fine, I'll shove them out of the way," said Soren, readying his hand.

Suddenly a chill came down his spine. The chill that only comes before an action that could ruin a situation. He looked at the person he was going to shove away. Although he has hurt civilians before, this time felt different. This time felt wrong. Inside, Soren knew that he was in the right, yet couldn't help to think of the situation. He cursed himself at believing the idiocy of it all and stood down.

"Fine! Let's get out of here men," said Soren. The three slowly made their way through the crowd, their heads down in disappointment. The crowd, satisfied by their exit, made their way back to their little cottages, unaware of the absence of the cross-dressing accuser.

"That turned out to be much more effective than I thought it was going to be," said Hiro.

"May we never have to use it again," said Angeru, simply glad that the experience was over.

"Well sometimes we have to use our womanly parts in order to have an advantage," said Hiro, transforming into a dress.

"It still doesn't make it right. Not to mention the fact that the townspeople will never fall for the same ruse twice," said Angeru.

"True," said Hiro. As the two continued to make their way back to Elsie's farm, a realization struck Hiro like lightning.

"Hey… Angeru," said Hiro.

"Hm?" said Angeru, still looking at the road ahead.

"You didn't correct me when I said **we** had to use our womanly parts. You didn't even get mad," said Hiro, a grin widening on his face.

"Yeah so," said Angeru, turning her head to face Hiro, but Hiro was already too close. An embrace finalized his intentions.

"You really are starting to get use to me, aren't you?" said Hiro.

"Hey- wait a minute!" said Angeru, turning red. "It's only because these penalty games are staring to make sense,"

"Well if that's the case," said Hiro, shoving Angeru towards a tree. "Then I know the perfect penalty for getting used to a cross dressing pervert."

"Idiot…," said Angeru softly.

Hiro's teeth began to press upon Angeru's ear. It was as if a gun fired as heat rose within Angeru. Warmer and warmer Angeru felt, until her mind became clouded.

"Just like a kitoz, you ears are so sensitive," said Hiro, continuing to bite down.

Angeru wanted to resist, but Hiro had her hands pinned down. Hiro went in for the kill. Although he had not breath he panted heavily as his lips reached Angeru's. And at that Angeru smiled. She smiled in such a way that for a moment Hiro contemplated what she was smiling about. But that is not what stopped him from kissing. A blue wave of energy seemed to separate their lips.

"Just because I've accepted you, doesn't mean I will be played around like that," said Angeru slyly, as she continued to make her way down the road.

Hiro eyes widened at this predicament. He was truly surprised. Seeing that the flag had descended, he shrugged his shoulders and followed Angeru down the road.

"All things considered," said Hiro, giving Angeru a surprise hug from behind. "I'm glad to have my friend back. For a while back there, I didn't think we would ever joke around the way we use to."

"People change; ghosts included. But one thing will always never change," said Angeru triumphantly. "You'll always be my cross-dressing idiot."

"Your 'better dressed' cross dressing idiot," said Hiro.

"It doesn't count if you are wearing clothes not for your gender. And these are the standard robes for any monk," said Angeru.

"Pretty is pretty Angeru," said Hiro.

"You're supposed to be handsome," said Angeru.

"Oh so you think I'm ugly?" countered Hiro, tears beading near his eyes.

"And so it begins again," said Angeru.

And so Angeru and Hiro continued their way to Elsie's farm arguing about Angeru's fashion sense. Little did they know that other events were being set in motion.

"And it will cost about five hundred lumks to feed troops five, six and seven, and another three hundred to take care of the repairs. Are you even listening?" said a young looking man, with no clothes to speak for sans an intricately designed loincloth. He was sitting in a very confortable looking chair as the man he was talking to was nakedly pacing around the floor. In comparison, the male pacing around was much more muscular than his sitting companion. That is not to say, however, that the man sitting was not in the peak of physical condition. What brought the men together, however, were their intricate red tattoos covering their bodies.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I am listening, but this is boring brother. My men do not need food or weapons, only war," said the man pacing.

"You may be fine for a week, but your men are much more mortal," said the man sitting, making some notes in a book. He then rose back from his seat and headed for the door. "Just don't get too many of them killed in the next series of skirmishes. And also, this is not a war, at least, not for now."

"Going so soon? And here I planning your seat next to me in the next battle," said the larger man.

"As interesting as that may sound, your big brother has to go back to see to dad. But don't worry," said the older brother, giving the larger man a big man a little more than friendly hug. He whispered into the large man's ear, "I'll keep you company when I return."

The older brother found himself on the other side of the room completely unscathed. The same could not be said for the room. Not a single object was on the shelves, for the wall mounted shelves were also on the floor.

"Is that how you treat your big brother?" said the slimmer man. "Meanie."

"Brother, how many times do I have to tell you I am not like that?"

"Oh you know I am only playing around. Well, I'll see you in a few days," said the slimmer man, moving leaving the room."

"Tell dad I said hi," said the large man, commencing to clean up the room.

_What in the world is going on? Who are these two strange men? And how many times has the author used the phrase "the situation?" These questions and more cannot not be answered today. But then, there's always tomorrow! Until then, staaaaaay fabulous!_


	7. Chapter 7

All right ladies and gentlemen, I was able to get into the screen room to do the opening before Ume got here. Now, as your original host, allow me to be the one to-

_STEP_

Oh no, she's her-!

_SNAP_

Well, now that that has been settled, let's begin!

Chapter Seven:

And so Angeru and Hiro were able to safely return to Elsie's farm. Miguel and Elsie were chatting while drinking some tea as the two entered the back yard.

"Oh my, that took a little longer than expected," said Elsie.

"I am sorry Master Elsie, there was some inconveniences," said Angeru taking a bow.

"Oh my, such politeness, but there will be a time for that later. Right now we have to do something about that exhaustion," said Elsie. "Miguel could you go get a bowl of water?"

Instantly Miguel returned from the house and placed a bowl of water on Elsie hand. Then, Elsie placed her hand around said water, and as Angeru had before, began to glow a blue mist around it.

"Go on. Drink it," said Elsie.

Angeru then took the bowl from Elsie's hand and began to drink from it. Slowly but surely, the dark rings under Angeru's eyes began to disappear.

Hiro looked puzzled, as he continued to look around Angeru's body.

"Not to be rude Elsie, but although Angeru did have some problems before, they seem to have cleared," said Hiro.

"Oh my, I guess I should explain," said Elsie. "What I just gave Angeru to drink was a little bit of my Ryuugi. The water was essentially used as a medium, like hair or the earth. It is just that it is much easier to transfer Ryuugi through water then the other two. At least, it is the easiest way between two people. Now, Angeru, tell me what you have learned from this penalty game.

"Yes, Master Elsie," said Angeru. "The penalty game was mainly about control over one's Ryuugi. By placing one's body upside down, a monk without experience would lose control of their Ryuugi to the earth, which is essentially one giant whirlpool of Ryuugi. Only those who were aware of this would actually put the effort to move as much Ryuugi towards their hands, causing them to levitate and avoid the natural flow of the earth. Otherwise, they would have died of Ryuugi loss," said Angeru.

"Oh my, so textbook. But yes, that is the general idea of such a training exercise. Some monks would call such a practice dangerous for one who does not truly understand the value for Ryuugi control, but I am one who believes that the shields must be taken off early for one to learn their true potential. Not everyone can become a monk, so those who do must be able to respect their powers, and how much they can lose. Oh but how nice it is that you were able to figure this out and not lose your balance even once," said Elsie.

"That reminds me Elsie, you were going to know whether or not Angeru was going to break the penalty game didn't you?" asked Hiro.

"Oh my, what makes you say that?" asked Elsie curiously.

"I do not know much about monkhood, but I doubt that you were truly going to rely on the aid a person to sell out their friend if they cut corners. On addition, now that I know that Angeru would have possibly died from this penalty, you weren't necessarily going to leave a dead body in the middle of a road where children were going to school. You were probably going to pick up the corpse the moment Angeru fell, or prevent her death with the method you used just now. Either you have someone on watch within the town, which I also doubt because of all the time you spend with Miguel, or that monks have some mystical way of knowing what is happening to other monks," said Hiro.

"Oh my Angeru, what a clever ghost you have acquired. It is true that monks can sense other monks. As it was said before, the earth beneath us is completely radiant with Ryuugi. With enough focus, even the most beginner of monks could sense the shifts of Ryuugi within the earth. Had Angeru had fallen, that would have meant that she did not learn from the penalty and that she was not worthy of teaching. I would have resupplied her with Ryuugi, and have her leave. But for you to be able to discern this, how cute," said Elsie.

"There is one thing I do not understand and the fact that you did not ask Anegru about it means that it was either unimportant, or that it won't be explained till later. What was the point of the hugging?"

"Oh my, curious until the end. The hug was the most important of all! Hiro do you know what is the most important thing a monk must share with their ghost?" asked Elsie.

Hiro shrugged his shoulders.

"It's love! Love is the key ingredient for any monk to be successful. Without the understand ad passion between a monk and her ghost or ghosts, their true potential can never be unleashed. And with the way you two were, I needed a bigger push was needed to get you two to the next level. The simple childhood friend love would simply not be enough to reach your potential. You must move into the #$%^ level!" yelled Elsie.

" Elsie-sempai!" said Angeru, blushing. Even Hiro found himself blushing at last remark.

"But, that is something that can necessarily be born from training. Understanding only comes from experience. Therefore it will be imperative for you two to have as much experience as possible. Not to mention the fact that I love to see young love," said Elsie with a satisfied grin. "Now that all that has been settled. It's about time actually did some actual training. First, perform a handstand."

As before Angeru placed her hands on the ground and waited in a hand stand position. Elsie then began to search near the edge of the farm's borders.

"Oh my, there should be at least one… oh, here's one!" said Elsie. She had found a boulder as tall as her. With one hand she grabbed the base of the boulder. Effortlessly, the large rocked was raised above her head, as dirt flowed onto the ground.

"Angeru! Catch this!" yelled Elsie. She threw the boulder straight towards Angeru and Hiro. Gracefully, Angeru kicked the speeding rock before it would impact her. As the rock rose into the air Angeru positioned herself. Some smooth footwork allowed Angeru to cradle the boulder onto both her feet, her handstand still in place.

"OK… that was awesome," said Hiro, grabbing himself some ghostly popcorn.

"Oh my, Angeru, how tall are you?"

"…165cm," said Angeru.

"Oh my, I want you to keep that boulder exactly 200cm in the air for 10 seconds. Just call when you are able to do so," said Elsie. She left the two to prepare supper.

"First hugging, then handstands, now giant rock juggling. Monks sure know how to train," said Hiro.

"I am starting to miss the less life threatening training I had with the other monks," sighed Angeru.

"How was the training before? Because I have to wonder where that feat of strength came from," asked Hiro.

"Well you know that I was found by monks after the castle incident?" asked Angeru.

"Yeah?"

"Well they said that first and foremost importance for a monk was to have a fit body, so all of the training specialized in strengthening our bodies. It was only a month before I left the compound and found you before they taught me how to awaken a Daruma," said Angeru.

"Huh? Is that so? What exactly did this training entail?" asked Hiro.

"Oh the usual: endless days of running, carrying groups of older monks to their meals, diving out of waterfalls…"

_That's not normal!_ Thought Hiro.

But as surprise as Hiro was, Angeru was still able to hold the rock above her feet with ease.

"Any ideas on how to make that rock levitate? The fact that she said it has to exactly 200cm in the air means that she doesn't want you simply kick it into the air with your amazing strength," said Hiro.

"I have a couple," said Angeru walking in a circle. "But this is going to require a lot of experimentation.

"Yeah I have a couple of ideas," said Angeru. Angeru then began to focus on the ground; the ground below began to rumble. To Hiro's astonishment, Angeru seemed to be floating in the air, if not a meter above the ground. The boulder teetered between Angeru's feet, but her sense of balance allowed her to keep it from falling.

"Wow you are actually doing it," said Hiro, pulling out a ghostly ruler.

"Not exactly," said Angeru, starting to turn pale. And that is when horror struck. Angeru came crashing down as the wave of Ryuugi she was exhuming from her hands dried up. Only through her quick reflexes was she able to roll out of the way in time to dodge the boulder. The large rock rolled harmlessly on the ground.

"Angeru! Are you OK?" asked Hiro.

"Yeah, just running out of style," said Angeru.

"Just from observing, I can conclude that you tried to release your Ryuugi in one full blast," said Hiro.

"That's the gist of it. But it seems as though I ran out of steam," said Angeru, brushing herself off.

"Is that bowl still here?"

Right over here," said Hiro.

Angeru commenced to drink from the bowl and, as before, regain color within her hair and clearness in her eyes.

"Who knew Elsie's Ryuugi was so potent,"It's to be expected from a master, I doubt that there is even a fraction of her total Ryuugi in here," said Angeru.

"So what is the plan now?"

"To repeat the process, only with a little more concentration," said Angeru, kicking the boulder into the air. With a simple backflip, she placed herself upside town in time to catch the falling boulder. Once more the

"The best lessons in life are the things that we can come with ourselves," said Angeru.

"Well, if sending the Ryuugi from my hands won't work, let's try from my feet," said Angeru, kicking the boulder into the air. With a simple backflip, she placed herself upside town in time to catch the falling boulder. Once more

"I doubt that she would give me help in the first place. It's not in her nature," said Angeru, taking another sip from the bowl.

"But see that's the thing, what kind of teacher tells a student to do something without any clues or explanations on how to do it?" asked Hiro.

"That is what thinking on your feet is all about," said Angeru. "Do you know why they are so few monks within this continent? It isn't because there are not many girls that have their hair fall out. If that were the case, there would be thousands of us. The true reason is because most die off either because they were unable to control their powers or because they weren't able to think on their feet during training. I actually lost a lot of friends in the compound I was adopted into because of that," said Angeru, solemnly. But she did a simple stretch and kicked the rock into the air.

"Besides, would you really want an idiot to have the power to create Daruma's?" asked Angeru, landing the boulder on her feet.

"I suppose not," said Hiro. "It does seem rather morbid though. Either way, if she is only going to give your training exercises, what was the point of coming here?"

"Three reasons actually. One: it is on the way,"

"True"

"Two: for information,"

"Always useful,"

"And three: This is the only town in the region that has not been taken over by the Quadonians," said Angeru.

"Sans those three idiots we keep running into," said Hiro.

"Correct, monks are usually neutral affair, but it would be really irritating if we surrounded by a bunch of naked…" said Angeru. A gleam of insight appeared in her eyes.

"That is not really the best way tom finish your sentence," said Hiro.

"Hiro, it's so obvious!" said Angeru.

"I'll take your word on it. Dish out the secret behind this," said Hiro, transforming into a set of ladies pajamas and a pillow.

"Ryuugi is all about flow, from the massive flow within the earth, to flow of the water Elsie left me. There is even trace amounts of Ryuugi in the air and even that follows a flow. That also means that this boulder has a flow," said Angeru, concentrating on the ground.

"Does that mean that I have a flow too," asked Hiro.

"Correct, and that is why I am able to touch you while no one else can; because of the contract between our Ryuugi's," said Angeru, concentrating even further.

"So, similar to the way you are able to touch me inappropriately, you are going to do the same to the- Angeru your glowing blue," said Hiro.

Angeru was glowing blue in front of Hiro, from her head to her toe. The Ryuugi lapped around her wildly at first streaking around the farmland. The boulder began glow too with green Ryuugi. The contrasting waves attacked each other, striking within the air. Angeru continued to focus, attempting to calm the flow of her Ryuugi as well as the Ryuugi of the boulder. Then, the tails of her lashing Ryuugi grew shorter. Their attacks of the boulder began to lessen until the tails disappeared entirely, with only the green Ryuugi continuing its aggressive behavior. A smooth stream of Ryuugi circled around Amgeru in a clockwise fashion.

"Angeru…" said Hiro, astonished.

As her Ryuugi became her own, Angeru focused on quelling the boulder's Ryuugi. Like a frightened ratoz, the Ryuugi continued to scurry away from Angeru's Ryuugi. But gently Angeru slipped her flow within the boulder's flow. The attacks began to lessen, and the mixture of blue and green waves became uniform between Angeru and the boulder.

"Pretty," said Hiro.

"Now let's see if…" said Angeru beads of sweat drooping from her head. Angeru increased the amount of Ryuugi flowing from her, being careful not to aggressively attack the Ryuugi of the boulder. It came to the point where the Ryuugi separated Angeru's feet from the boulder. Unfortunately, this also led to the boulder splitting in half. A surprised look towards Angeru.

"Huh, well I was not expecting that to happen," said Angeru, wiping the sweat from her head.

"Oh Angeru, you know how amazing you are," said Hiro, giving a Angeru a surprise hug.

"W-what are you saying idiot?" said Angeru, beginning to blush.

"Oh my but he is right Angeru," said Elsie, coming from the house. "I have had many students come to me for aid, but I never met a monk able to construct her 禊修法 (Misogi Shūhō=Water Purification) so quickly before."

"Misogi Shuho?" asked Angeru.

"That is the name we give the wave of Ryuugi you just created around your body. Control is absolute in this world, without it, you could find yourself completely lost to desire and temptation. And, like most aspects of life, control lies within first controlling yourself. You have shown great control of your flow within this exercise. The next step, which is controlling others such as this boulder, requires a little more guidance," said Elsie.

"Oh my, I suppose this is where I actually come in to train," sighed Elsie. "And here I thought I would have some time to finish reading my novel."

"I am ready whenever you are Elsie-sempai," said Angeru.

"Oh my, I am glad to hear that," said Elsie, a sly smile appearing over her face.

"It was then that Hiro's cross dressing intuition came in; danger was ahead.

And so Angeru continued her training with demonic Elsie at the helm. With each small, yet loud and highly insulting instruction Elsie helped Angeru gain control over her Misogi Shuho. Hiro was able to design five new dresses, and Miguel's cabbages came out perfectly on the farm. But things were not all fine and dandy within the land of Oren. On the outskirts of dove village, Soren and his two lackeys were camping out in a small tent.

"So boss, what is the plan for tomorrow?" said Torsten, adding wood to the fire.

"The same plan we have for every day, Torsten, we will- hold on, it appears that we have some mail," said Soren, as a roadoz came running towards them. The roadoz was a tall feathery creature, with long scaly legs, small wings, and a long neck. On the top of its back held a parcel, with bags on its sides. Soren took the parcel and places five lumks inside if the parcel. The roadoz squawked and speeded off into the horizon.

"A letter?" said Marcel.

"Soren opened and read the letter, in addition came the photo of a woman a young girl and a man. An evil smile came across Soren's face.

"Well boys, it seems to me that there is a change in tomorrow's plan," said Soren.

A change in the plan? What could soren be planning? If Angeru can survive Elsie's brand of training, will she be able to stop him? And I wonder how well Miguel's cabbages actually came out? But that does not matter what matters is you staying Fabulous!


	8. Chapter 8

OK, this whole thing has got to stop! I know you all are all here to enjoy yourselves and the fabulous adventures of Angeru and Hiro, but please! Help defeat the demon that is Ume. Every scythe needs a handle. Please be mine in order to cut down this injustice! Now, while Ume is still on vacation let's get back to Angeru.

Chapter Eight: Control

It had been several hours since Elsie agreed to train Angeru in completing her Misogi Shuho. Aya had already completed school, and commenced to make dinner for the two. Miguel went back inside his shed to tend to his tools. Hours went by as the training (torture) came an end.

"**I am serious, if you don't get it right this time, the next rock goes through your head**," said Elsie, tossing three boulders on Angeru's feet.

"I think she is serious this time Angeru," whispered Hiro.

"Understood," said Angeru. She closed her eyes in concentration. Once again, the familiar blue wave exhumed itself from Angeru's body. Every hair on her body effused Ryuugi; streamlining her Ryuugi from her hands to her toes. The boulders began to do the same. In response to Angeru's invading Ryuugi, each boulder lashed out its Ryuugi towards Angeru. Angeru took a deep breath. Gradually, the Ryuugi of the boulders began to calm down, and submit to the Angeru's Ryuugi.

"**Finally**," said Elsie. "**Now make 'em rise**."

"Understood," said Angeru, taking another deep breath. As commanded, Angeru increased the flow of her Ryuugi. The boulders followed suit and flowed with her Ryuugi in a tremendous flow of energy. The gap between each boulder increased to compensate for the increase. Hiro pulled out his ghastly ruler and a clock.

"Three meters high!'" shouted Hiro.

"**And that is attempt number one thousand. It took a while, but even trash like you can succeed with enough motivation,**" said Elsie, her demonic side pervading her speech.

The ground thumped three times as Angeru released the boulders from her Misogi Shuho. The hellish training had taken its toll on her stamina, and after levitating the rocks one thousand times while upside down, she welcomed the warm ground below her.

"It's a good thing that I am dead because that was difficult to watch," said Hiro, relieved to see that Angeru's suffering had ceased.

"Oh my, I will say this, I have come across a number of monks, but you have to be the most talented with natural ability. That is why I felt it necessary to go as far as I did with what little time we had," said Elsie, her kind demeanor returning.

At that moment, Angeru coughed up some blood.

"Oh my, all necessary…" said Elsie.

_Not necessary! _thought Hiro.

"Mom, dinner is ready!" called Aya from the house.

"Oh my, it has gotten late quite quickly hasn't it? Angeru, please place the boulders outside of the field. I will meet you two inside," said Elsie returning to the house.

"Is there a point to monks eating dinner? You rarely eat anything. Even while were travelling to get to this village you only ate a loaf of bread and drank some tea," said Hiro.

"It is part of being a monk," said Angeru, taking hold of one of the boulders. "The training makes food and water only necessary every three days. In fact, eating more than that would make me sick, although I do miss the taste of foods like cake…and chocolate… and the Mont Blanc that the chef at the palace would make every week and…" Tears began to form from Angeru's eyes. Hiro's mind began to fill with feelings of pity and empathy.

"Don't cry Angeru, I miss the Mont Blanc as well," said Hiro, patting her on the head.

"That is not why I am crying," said Angeru. "It is just that I remembered so much has changed these eight years. So much has been lost, all because **that person** is sitting on the throne."

Both Angeru and Hiro became silent after that remark, their minds on different things. Angeru was the first to snap from the spell of remorse and continued to throw the rest of the boulders away.

"Well that is for another day. We still have a while to go before we can return to the castle," said Angeru.

"I only wish I could do more for our cause. Besides being beautiful, I mean," said Hiro graciously.

"You're right, you don't really do much other than float around and make comments," said Angeru innocently yet bluntly as she brushed off soil.

Hiro could then be found doting on some dirt on the ground after this comment.

"Yeah, I guess I am a good-for-nothing aren't I…?" said a disheartened Hiro.

"Wait I didn't mean it like that. You are good for…well…um…hmm…" said Angeru as she searched for a remedy to this emotional collapse. The lack of an immediate answer only increased Hiro's depression.

"Ah, you saved me from those Quadonians by acting like a molested school girl," said Angeru, proud of her answer.

"The way you say it makes it sound terrible!" said Hiro, dashing towards the house. Angeru sighed and walked towards the house as well.

It is true that monks do not require the same amount of nutrition that regular humans do, but that does not mean they cannot enjoy the community formed by a shared meal. Angeru, Elsie, and Hiro rejoiced at Aya's day of school; the rumors she heard, the lessons she heard, and her overall innocence. Miguel was not present because he decided to work through the night on his tools. When the meal was finished, Elsie placed Aya in bed with a book, and continued to join the others in discussion.

"Oh my, you have progressed much further than I expected you to Angeru," said Elsie. "I was not lying when I said you were talented."

"Thank you, Elsie-sempai," said Angeru.

"That being said, there are some rules I should inform you about Misogi Shuho," said Elsie. "It is not an all-powerful object bending technique. The ability to control of the flow of anything requires knowledge of said object. Knowing the minute characteristics is extremely important for controlling the Ryuugi of living things, because living things have a flow that always changes. For example the boulders or other objects that has only one flow can be controlled with time, but too much time for an actual battle. I could tell you the most beneficial methods of using Misogi Shuho, but it differs with each monk. So, I hope that in your journey you will learn new ways to control the world around you."

"It seems as though monks are actually puppet masters," said Hiro.

"Oh my, I suppose you could put it that way, but unfortunately some take on their role of puppet master too seriously. And sooner or later they find themselves being the true puppets. That in mind Angeru, please take great care not to be a puppet to anything. You could find it happening when you are in the most control," said Elsie.

"I promise Elsie-sempai," said Angeru.

"I don't know if you should be making such promises Angeru," said Hiro, a smirk on his face. "Especially since you look like a puppet with your chest that fl-"

Once again Miguel found himself peeking out of his shed after hearing a strange shrill. He also gazed around and saw the farm animals doing the same; they were all startled by this noise:

"!"

Elsie sempai appeared puzzled for a second, but found herself sipping her tea.

"Oh my, the play between a monk and her ghost, it reminds me of my younger years. But those are stories for another day. What is important now is that you are prepared for your journey. Now, I have a satchel prepared for you with some useful items, but you will only receive it if you are able to defeat Miguel tomorrow," said Elsie.

"Actually sempai, there is something I wanted to ask you something, but I understand if you will only tell me if I am victorious tomorrow," said Angeru.

"Oh my, what would that be?" asked Elsie, bring her cup closer to her mouth.

"Who is Aya, really? And was she really the reason as to why you left the Organization?" asked Angeru.

Elsie did not finish her tea; the cup stopped close to her lips. "Oh my, I was not expecting that question. But yes, I would only be willing to answer those questions if you beat Miguel. And, I understand why you would ask such a question. Why would someone like me leave the Organization? Was the reason truly that important, and were the consequences of doing so worth it all? Of course I could answer these questions, but they are questions you actually are asking yourself."

Angeru nodded in agreement.

"There are many forms of control in this world Angeru, but the most important form of control we have in this world is choice. I have made my choices, it is up to you to make your own," said Elsie. "Well I suppose I should check in on Miguel, he is probably very dirty right now. Good night Angeru."

"Good night sempai," said Angeru, trying to ignore her sempai's innuendo.

Eventually Hiro returned from his trip to the sky and was bound to the couch as is mandated. While Elsie checked on Miguel, Hiro and Angeru conversed about tomorrow battle plan.

"…This plan sounds really risky," said Hiro.

"It is the only way I can think of beating Miguel based on the tools we have," said Angeru.

"But if this doesn't work, we won't get Elsie's bag of goodies!" said Hiro.

"Trust me," said Angeru.

"Trust you? The girl who called me a cross-dressing, idiotic, pervert…" said Hiro.

"Don't forget good-for-nothing, lecherous, annoyingly cheerful…" continued Angeru counting the insulting names on her fingers.

"Your point has been made," countered Hiro. "But, you're the princess, so I guess it is your plan we shall go with. Of course, I will play my part perfectly! So let's get one step closer to getting your kingdom, princess."

"…Right," said Angeru, as she headed upstairs. And with that the day could finally come to a close.

The next day, Angeru, Hiro, Elsie and Miguel found themselves in the back yard. Aya had been escorted to school, and was assured that nothing dangerous would ensue while she was gone. The dirt circle of their first battle was dug once again; Miguel completed it before his "bath," and made sure that it was a patch that was cleared of cabbages.

"Oh my, the rules of battle are the same: the battle ends when either Angeru lands a clean hit on Miguel or if Angeru is knocked out of the ring. This time is it the sack goodies that is on the line," said Elsie. "Are both parties ready?"

Both Angeru and Miguel nodded. Miguel took a stance, while Angeru began charging her Ryuugi.

"Oh my, then begin!" shouted Elsie.

"I hope you are prepared for my stellar acting," said Hiro as he rose up into the air. "See you in a bit, princess!"

"This 'princess' business better stop soon!" yelled Angeru without taking her eyes off of Miguel. A blue aura veiled around her body. Her Misogi Shuho was primed, and so was she for combat.

"All right, let's do this," said Angeru.

Angeru charged at Miguel at an extraordinary speed, much faster than Miguel has seen her before.

_Oh my, so she has learned that? She is even more talented than I gave her credit for, _thought Elsie.

Miguel was surprised but not taken back. He blocked Angeru's attack which turned out to be a punch. The barrage continued, from punches to kicks, even adding a few knees and elbows into the mix. But Miguel was able to keep up to her pace and blocked each one. Angeru also took Miguel's monstrous strength into consideration; she made sure that none of her attacks would leave her the slightest bit open. This proved prudent because after a kick was blocked, Angeru speeded out of the way as Miguel let out a vicious blow that caused the dirt around him to fly into the air. When the dust settled Angeru was on the other side of the ring still glowing blue. Elsie continued to watch in interest.

_This girl… she speeded up the flow of her Misogi Shuho while synchronizing with the top layer of the soil to move at high speeds. __へなれ __(hanare), a__ monk classic. After spending so much time on the soil and seeing me use it she must have figured out the general method. But to be able to use it so well in such a short time with only some observations… continue to surprise me Angeru, _thought Elsie, sipping tea at the table.

Seeing that it was going to take more than martial arts to take out Miguel, Angeru placed her hands on the ground and increased the speed of her flow once more. Again she charged at Miguel with tremendous speed, changing her direction to mislead Miguel. Miguel was prepared to block, but side stepped when something flickered near his eyes. More and more flickers came past, and Miguel was able to dodge them all. To take a closer look Miguel caught one with his hand.

It turned out to be a rock shard. Miguel then understood Angeru's plan.

_Of my, she is picking up shards of the large boulders she kept dropping during our training, _thought Elsie.

The plan was going well, but more and more of the shards were being caught by Miguel. Each shard turned into dust in his hands. In only a matter of minutes Angeru found herself without any usable shards. In addition, she found her breathing starting to become heavy.

_I cannot keep this pace up for long, _thought Angeru. _Moving at these speeds with Misogi Shuho is taking up too much Ryuugi. I actually wanted one of those shards to hit Miguel, but I guess that was hoping for too much. Oh well, I suppose it's time to rely on my star actor. _

Miguel continued to maintain a stance on the other side of the circle, waiting for Angeru's next move. The blue wave flared up again as Angeru dashed towards Miguel. Miguel parried each blow; a repeat of the scene moments ago. But the repeat came to a halt when Angeru made a gesture towards the sky amid the battle.

"I guess that is my cue," said Hiro, floating above the clouds. Hiro began to descend at a breakneck speed. When he reached the two combatants, Hiro shouted something with the most bravado voice he could muster. He pointed to an area outside of the circle.

"Hark! Sir Miguel! Look yonder, for your cabbages seemed to have taken a turn for the worst!"

And then there was silence. An eerie silence one would feel after some relieved themselves during a conversation. Elsie continued to stare. Angeru would have lost her concentration were it not part of the plan. But the most surprised out of the three was Miguel, for he knew that there could be nothing wrong with his cabbages, not the ones we worked all season to cultivate. And yet, something stirred inside of him. A feeling of responsibility towards his work, the welfare of his cabbages stirred in his mind. It was only for a moment, the same amount of time one would give to a baby before leaving the room, just to make sure it was okay, but Miguel glanced in the direction where Hiro pointed. It was all Angeru needed and exactly what she was hoping for. Angeru was counting on such an attention to detail, and that is when she made her move. Using her full concentration, she focused a large portion of her Misogi Shuho directly to her hands, and struck the ground between her and Miguel. Dust rose from the ground rapidly, covering the two fighters in a thick veil.

As the dust surrounded them Miguel quickly came back to his senses. Because it was not aimed at him, Miguel did not think it necessary to dodge the attack; his fighting sense also told him that Angeru was still within the vicinity, but he didn't know exactly where. The dust was too thick to see through. As he scanned around he noticed a shadow looming; he needed to act fast. So he inhaled the dust with his powerful lungs. The suction was removing the dust efficiently. Once he was able to spot Angeru, Miguel would exhale the dust full blast, knocking her out of the ring as before.

And that was when Miguel began to feel something besides dust within his throat. It was a silky yet stringy feeling, like a weave of spider webs. But he knew that there no spiders on the field, and so Miguel continued to inhale.

And that was when it hit him. Or rather, that was when Angeru hit him. Although not a powerful strike, Miguel found himself on the wrong side of a head-butt.

How, Miguel wondered, could Angeru get so close without him sensing any intent to harm? The answer became crystal clear when revealed when the dust began to clear. The silky strands within Miguel's mouth were-

"Oh my, what a hairy situation," said Elsie, using her own personal fan to wipe away the dust from her area.

Angeru had activated her awakened state. Miguel had received a mouthful of Angeru's hair during his large inhale.

"Sorry Miguel," said Angeru. Miguel moved his mouth, but the hair made his words unclear. The expression on his made it clear to Angeru that Miguel held no grudge.

"Oh my, you planned for everything, didn't you Angeru?" asked Elsie.

She was alluding to the shadow cast on the battleground. Indeed, what Miguel had noticed before was now visible to all members present. Branching from Angeru's hair was a Daruma, though it was missing an arm. Hiro was inside ready to strike.

"So does that count as a successful hit?" asked Hiro as Angeru released the Daruma.

Elsie held back a laugh. "Although it was a little unorthodox, you were able to hit Miguel. I guess we can call that a win. You controlled the area around you and used it to your advantage. Congratulati-," Elsie stopped at her last word, for something more urgent came to her attention. A smooth pulse that had always radiated within her head, in an instant, disappeared. The once calm Elsie disappeared almost as instantly. The serene smile and slightly opened eyes she once pasted across her face was replaced with an expression of fear and malice. A look of uncertainty was glazed across her face; she needed to alleviate it. She headed for the town.

"Elsie-sempai?" asked Angeru, surprised to see her teacher with such an expression.

Perhaps it was because Angeru was tired or simply because she was not used to seeing such a level of speed, but through her eyes only a trail of dust could be seen as Elsie ran towards the town. Miguel was nowhere to be seen. The surprise wore off quickly; Angeru began to charge what was left of her Ryuugi.

"Something is definitely wrong," said Angeru, completing her Misogi Shuho. She speeded towards Elsie, but found herself unable to keep up with her speed.

"I know she is a master, but how is she moving so quickly?" said Hiro, naturally flying at the same pace as Angeru.

"She has been living in this town for years," said Angeru. "She must have recognized the flow of all of the stones and gravel," said Angeru, finding it difficult to shift her flow on the changing terrain.

Along the way, the Angeru and Hiro began to notice the townspeople running in the opposite direction in a panic.

"What could have caused house wife Elsie to dash across so quickly?" said Hiro.

"What else?" said Angeru as she came to a halting stop. They found themselves at the entrance of the local school ground.

"They must be inside," said Hiro. Inside the building the classrooms were vacant.

"There are a lot of papers leading into the main hallway," said Angeru. "Meaning the school has been evacuated."

"Look," said Hiro, pointing to the end of the hallway. Along the edge of the walls, large cuts could clearly be seen.

"Whatever happened must have led into the field in the back," said Angeru, dashing towards the rear exit.

Outside of the school building they found Elsie staring someone down. A wave of anger began to stream down Angeru's spine as a realization seeped into her brain; she knew this stranger in front of her. The feeling continued to spread to her arms and her legs; it was like her body was on her fire. There was only one other person that could make her feel this way, but she knew they were far away in a castle. Angeru did not think there could be a person who could bring her such anger. And yet, here that person was, and all Angeru could think of was why.

"Elsie-sempai!" shouted Angeru.

"'Sempai?' I didn't realize traitors should be given honorifics," said the acquaintance. This enemy had on a pair of robes; similar to Angeru's but with a more elegant design and black in design. He clothes came in second to her defining bald hair. Hovering behind her shoulder was a misty figure. Round glasses and a ponytail was the only thing that could be seen. Taking only a few glances to see the new arrivals, this ghost made sure that she was not apparent.

"Bbb-but Clarissa, it is proper to show people older than you respect by saying…" the ghost continued the rest of sentence in a whisper that could not be heard by anyone.

"Who told you to interrupt me!" barked Clarissa. The timid ghost disappeared behind Clarissa's back.

"Why are you here?" yelled Angeru.

"Why am I here? Why of course it is to bring back traitors to the organization. Especially those who get their friends killed," said the woman.

This struck a chord with Angeru. It was the last thing she wanted to hear from Clarissa. Clarissa enjoyed Angeru's reaction.

"To think that I would be able to find my trouble student, and someone that should be dead," said Clarissa. "A woman who nearly brought the Woodland Valley to its knees: The legendary Elsie the Breeze."

See Guys? Wasn't that chapter wonderful? And we didn't even need that darn Ume as a host. I don't even know what the writing staff was thinking about, letting that evil, psychological, sadistic… she is right behind me isn't she? ...No, no, no! I won't believe it! As long as I don't look behind me, she won't actually be behind meeee! And that's my arm… I am done now.

Tee-hee! Hey, everyone Ume-chan is back from vacation! Also Ume-chan is also going to be referring to herself in the third person because it is cute! Stay tuned, and staaaaay Fabulous!


End file.
